Trish and Dez Wiki:Image policy
The image policy explains requirements and suggestions for image files, their quality, and uploading them to galleries. Uploading images Images can be uploaded from . When uploading an image, make sure it is of the best resolution possible. If there are duplicate images, the image of better quality will be kept. The file must follow the following file name and sourcing requirements if it is to be used in an article or gallery. Images for personal use, such as profiles and message wall threads, are exempt from these rules. File names Select a file name that describes the content of the image. (eg. File:BtS.png) If not much besides the name of the subject can be used to describe the picture, add a year or episode identification to the file name. (eg. File:FloydandRekaya.jpg) Sourcing Each file is required to include the URL where the image came from. If the image is a screenshot from an episode, list the episode. When uploading an image from Twitter, avoid using the slideshow link, and use the original tweet or the instagram link instead. The URL can be added in the file description summary section of the page or by editing the file and pasting in the URL. If possible, include a description along with the source in the form of an imagebox, explained in the following section. However, the URL is the only part absolutely required. Imageboxes To add an imagebox to a file, edit the file and add the following code. In the description field, describe the content of the image, including the names of people in the image and anything else about the image, such as the time and location where it was taken. In the source field, include a link where the image came from or the episode title, just as mentioned above under "Sourcing". Article content ''Disney Channel'' Images of the characters and pairings from Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network are not allowed because the is an encyclopedia for Disney Channel only. Exceptions may be made if cleared with an administrator first. Gallery pages Gallery pages may be created for the following: *Episodes *Main characters *Main cast members *Major pairings between main characters or cast members. The creation of any galleries not listed above requires an administrator's approval. The standard format for galleries is ''. Episode galleries Episode galleries may contain cast images from the production of the episode, images from the episode itself, images posted on the official Sam & Cat website (TBA), or any other photos relevant to the episode posted by Dan Schneider or a cast member. Character galleries Character galleries may contain images of scenes from episodes, photos posted on the official Disney Channel website disneychannel.wikia.com or any other photos of that character posted by owner or a cast member. They should not include images of a character along with other characters unless it is clear that the said character is the main focus of the image. For example, in a gallery for George Delanivias, there should not be an image of George and Cyrus together. Character galleries are split by season. The main gallery page will have links to subgalleries for each season. Cast galleries Cast galleries may contain images of the cast during rehearsal for the show or just images they post away from the show in general. hey should not include images of a cast member along with other people unless it is clear that the said person is the main focus of the image. For example, in a gallery for Floyd Martinez, there should not be an image of Floyd and Rekaya together. Cast galleries are split by year. The main gallery will have links to subgalleries for each year. Pairing galleries Pairing galleries must contain images of two characters together as the focal point of the picture. For example, there should not be a picture of Jennette, Ariana, and Victoria in the gallery for Ariana and Jennette. Editing image files We need lots of help enforcing the image policy, so if an image does not have an imagebox, add an imagebox as explained above. If the filename doesn't meet the requirements, add to the file. To help fix other files that do not comply with the image policy, visit Category:Files needing improvement. Category:Policies